El problema con la memoria
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Lucas cree que va a ir al infierno de los esposos olvidadizos. ¡Olvidó que hoy era San Valentín! Continuación de los oneshot: ¿Quieres ser la cita de San Valentín de mi papi? y Sucedió en San Valentín Slash.Mpreg.


-/-/-/-

-

**El problema con la memoria.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Lucas cree que va a ir al infierno de los esposos olvidadizos. ¡Olvidó que hoy era San Valentín!

Harry Potter/OC (¡Mi OC! ¡El querido Lucas!)

Continuación de los oneshot: ¿Quieres ser la cita de San Valentín de mi papi? y Sucedió en San Valentín

**Parejas:** Harry/Lucas (OMC)

**Advertencias:** Ninguna la verdad. No hay lemon XD Sólo momentos dulces y cariñosos.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Oneshot.**

-/-/-/-/-

Lucas suspiró contento y se dejó caer en su cama, había una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Él no podía ser más feliz; tenía un esposo maravilloso, dos hijos aún más maravillosos, una casa hermosa, un elfo doméstico que ya no lo miraba con desprecio y, sobre todo, tenía el mejor trabajo que hacía poco había conseguido, el cuál era con el que siempre había soñado; ser el dueño de una pequeña cafetería. Resultó ser que descubrió tarde su afinidad para preparar café y hacer ricos dulces para acompañarlos, pero su amor Harry fue muy de apoyo con él y lo ayudó a realizar su pequeño sueño.

Por supuesto, terminó su carrera como medimago y de vez en cuando iba a San Mungo para ofrecerse como ayudante para no oxidarse, pero esto era su vida. Y si alguna vez se aburría de administrarla, podría encargársela a alguien y ejercer en la carrera para la que había estudiado.

La cafetería estaba en la ciudad de Hogsmeade, y no era tan engorrosa como el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, sino algo más simple, con un estilo muggle. Era popular y algunas parejas preferían citarse allí que ir al lugar excesivamente romántico de Madame. De más está decir, no había fin de semana que no estuviera lleno.

—Papi, necesito un sobre. ¿Tienes uno? O mejor más.

Lucas se levantó y sonrió en su pequeño hijo Albus Severus.

—¿Para qué necesitas un sobre, tesoro?

—Para mis tarjetas de San Valentín –dijo el niño, agitando un par de tarjetas hechas en papel rojo—. Las estuvimos haciendo toda la semana en la escuela muggle y mañana debemos entregarlas a nuestros amigos.

Pero Lucas no escuchó más allá de "San Valentín", su cara palideció de forma alarmante y miró violentamente hacia el calendario en la pared. Allí, su lindo calendario de dragones, marcaba con letras grandes que hoy era 13 de febrero.

—Oh, no… lo olvidé –susurró con horror.

¿Cómo podría haber olvidado que mañana era un día tan importante? ¡Su Harry y él nunca lo dejaban pasar! Era, después de todo, un aniversario importante para ellos. ¡Y él se había olvidado! ¡No le compró nada a su esposo! ¡Ni siquiera planeó algo!

—Uh, ¿papi?

Miró a su hijo con ojos alarmados.

—Tengo que salir, bebé. Te daré los sobres cuando regreso.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Estoy en casa!

_Oh, no._ Lucas gimió y cerró los ojos. Harry acababa de llegar y no había forma en que él pueda salir sin decirle a dónde iba y para qué. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, después de todo. _¡Tendré que hacerlo mañana temprano!_

—Ey, amor.

Lucas se obligó a sonreír cuando Harry lo encerró en un abrazo por la cintura y demandó sus labios.

—Cielos, estoy molido –suspiró Harry moviendo sus hombros—. Un grupo de vándalos creyó que era buena idea ganarse dinero haciendo _magia_ en una escuela muggle. Tuvimos que perseguirlos por media Inglaterra y desmemoriar a más de quinientas personas. –Suspiró de nuevo y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala. —¿Todo bien por casa?

—P—Por supuesto.

—¿Sí? –Angostó sus ojos. –Luces nervioso.

—¿Nervioso? –chirrió—. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, amor?

Para desviar los pensamientos de su Harry de la verdad evidente, Lucas montó sus piernas a horcajadas, rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo. Potter aceptó con impaciencia la caricia y gimió, arqueando su cuerpo, para tener más roce con su marido.

—Papá~ —Albus vino enfurruñándose desde el pasillo, poniendo mala cara—. ¡Lily ha vuelto a robar mis crayones y los estaba _mordiendo_! –chilló enfadado—. ¿Y dónde están los sobres que te pedí?

—¿Qué es esa forma de hablarle a papá? –reprendió Harry, frunciendo el ceño y desenredándose de su esposo, para poder pararse—. Me encargaré de tus crayones, ¿y para qué quieres sobres?

—Para las tarjetas tontas de San Valentín que tengo que entregar mañana –se quejó su hijo.

Harry suspiró y revolvió su cabello.

—Ven, yo tengo unos cuantos, no me podía decidir dónde iba a poner la tarjeta de tu papá, así que compré algunos de más –guiñó un ojo en Lucas, antes de irse con Albus.

Lucas de Potter quiso morir en ese momento, o que al menos se lo tragara la tierra. Allí estaba su amor, confesando que compró sobres de más y todo, para encontrarle el mejor, y él, su esposo malvado, ni siquiera se había acordado de la fecha que era mañana hasta recién.

_¡Iré al infierno de los esposos olvidadizos!_

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de tener una hermosa sesión de sexo (por la culpabilidad, en el caso de Lucas y no por la fecha), Harry se fue a trabajar. Iba a regresar al mediodía para pasar la tarde con su esposo e intercambiar regalos. ¡Gracias a Merlín! Pero el alivio que le llegó al esposo sabiendo que Harry quería intercambiar regalos más tarde fue destruido cuando llegó al Callejón Diagon y lo encontró infestado de magos y brujas que hacían compras a última hora. De más está decir, llegando él también a último momento, no pudo conseguir nada para su amor. Todas las tarjetas que quedaban en los estantes eran las más cursis, coloridas o costosas, él se hubiese gastado todo el suelo de un mes en una de ellas, pero su Harry era una persona sencilla e iba a ser sospechoso si Lucas le regalaba una tan cara.

Y ni que decir con los regalos. De esos sí que no quedaba nada. Además, en su estado nervioso y ansioso, ni siquiera podía imaginarse qué regalarle. ¿Una snitch? ¡Patético! ¿Un oso de peluche? ¡No eran adolescentes! ¿Un juguete sexual? ¡Ni loco iba a entrar a un sex shop con su pequeña Lily de dos años en sus brazos!

Así pues, dejando el lado mágico, Lucas intentó el muggle. Aquello era aún más caótico que lo mágico. Así que Lucas desistió después de una hora de dar vueltas y no encontrar nada.

—'Toy cansada, papi –murmuró su nena, cuando pararon frente a una casa de chocolates; al menos iba a comprarle un caja cursi en forma de corazón con bombones a su marido.

—Lo siento, mi amor. Sólo voy a comprar algo y luego vamos a casa para empezar el almuerzo, ¿ok?

— ¿No vamos a ir a la cafetería?

—Iría, pero estoy muerto y la cafetería debe ser un caos hoy –suspiró Lucas, entrando a la tienda.

Una hora más tarde, Lucas llegó a casa y le preparó la mamadera de leche a su hija y luego la dejó mirando caricaturas Muggles en la televisión en la sala y él fue a cocinar. Ya que se había olvidado de la fecha y tenía un regalo patético, al menos iba a esforzarse en hacerle un almuerzo delicioso a su marido, que había prometido llegar a almorzar.

Sus amigos llegaron cerca de las once y media y fueron atendidos por un Kreacher gruñón. Como San Valentín también se refería a la amistad, ellos siempre pasaban para dejarle un presente pequeño y saludarlo por la fecha. Y claro, como ellos eran tan buenos, notaron su humor melancólico y cuando le preguntaron qué pasaba, él se largó a llorar, confesándoles que tan mal esposo era.

—Oh, vamos. Harry te quiere, él comprenderá –consoló Alan.

—¡Ese no es el punto! –chilló Lucas—. El punto es que _yo_ lo olvidé. ¡Soy un mal marido!

—Pero al menos le compraste un regalo –recordó Derrick.

— ¡Una maldita caja de chocolates muggle! –exclamó, mirando la caja en la mesada de su cocina, como si tuviera la culpa de sus males.

—Pero –el otro comenzó, pero Lucas lo cortó.

— ¡No me van a convencer! ¡Soy de lo peor y ya! –gritó lloroso.

—Amor~ ya estoy aquí.

Harry apareció en la puerta de la cocina (que era donde los amigos se reunieron, porque lo único que le faltaba a Lucas era que la comida se le quemara), sonriendo como sólo él podría hacerlo, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y un regalo en la otra. Al ver a su amor todo sonriente y con regalos en las manos, Lucas se largó a llorar. Detectando el melodrama acercarse, los amigos de Lucas huyeron como cucarachas cuando se prende la luz, saludando rápidamente a Harry en el camino.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó suavemente Harry, dejando los regalos en la mesa, para abrazar a su esposo lloroso.

— ¡Soy un mal marido!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Hice algo horrible!

Pensando lo peor, lo primero que vino a la mente del Gryffindor fueron _los cuernos_. Así que tensó su cuerpo y palideció.

— ¿Y qué fue eso? –susurró con voz apenas controlada.

— ¡Olvidé que hoy era San Valentín y lo único que pude comprarte fue esa caja cursi de chocolates! –chilló Lucas, señalando airadamente la caja dicha con un dedo.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después rió por la revelación, tan fuerte que su cuerpo entero tembló junto con su risa.

— ¡No es gracioso! –lloró Lucas— ¡Soy un mal marido! ¡Olvidé nuestra fecha más importante después de nuestro aniversario de bodas!

—Oh, eres tan tonto, Lucas –jadeó Harry, cuando pudo controlar su risa y levantó una mano para secar las lágrimas de su esposo—. No es para tanto, puede pasar.

—Pero…

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo olvidé tu _cumpleaños_ el año pasado.

Lucas jadeó y se separó de su esposo, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—¡Pero…! ¡Pero si me regalaste aquel brazalete de oro tan hermoso y me llevaste a ese restaurante en el que tienes que pedir reservación con meses de anticipación! –exclamó, sin poder creérselo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba tomando una taza de café en un descanso que tuve del trabajo junto con Ron y Hermione, cuando ella me preguntó qué tenía planeado para este día. Yo la miré sin comprender y ellos compartieron una mirada, sabes, aquella que se reservan para comunicarse telepáticamente que soy un idiota y entonces me recordó no tan amablemente que era tu cumpleaños. Nunca me sentí tan culpable e idiota en mi vida, y recién entonces comprendí porque luciste tan confundido cuando me fui con apenas un beso de adiós esa mañana cuando salí para el Ministerio.

Sonrió vergonzosamente.

—Salté enseguida y le dije a Ron que se hiciera cargo de todos mis casos. Mi primera parada fue Gringotts, allí entré a la cámara acorazada de los Black y busqué la joyería más linda y que no tenga encantos oscuros que pueda ser para ti. Luego fui al restaurante ese del que tanto me estuviste hablando y tuve que utilizar mi nombre para conseguir mesa esa noche, aunque sabes que no me gusta hacerlo, pero era una emergencia. Hermione me envolvió el regalo y me consiguió la tarjeta y Madame Malkin dejó todo lo que tenía para terminarme una túnica de gala para la hora en que tenía que volver a casa.

—Vaya –murmuró Lucas, no creyéndose la pequeña aventura que pasó su esposo—. Y yo no noté nada. Estaba tan encantado por el brazalete y poder comer en ese restaurante que ni me di cuenta.

—Sí, bien –sonrió de lado—. Ese era el punto.

Lucas estuvo silencioso por un momento, hasta que frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedo creer que olvidaras mi cumpleaños –gruñó enojado.

—Bueno, tú olvidaste nuestro San Valentín, así que estamos a mano –contraatacó Harry.

Lucas suspiró y descruzó sus brazos, como desinflándose.

—Sí, supongo.

Harry rió y lo abrazó.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, amor –murmuró contra sus labios.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, cariño.

_**¡¡¡Fin!!**_

_**¡¡¡Feliz día de san Valentín, mi queridas/os lectoras/os!!!**_

* * *

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales**: este oneshot se lo dedico a todas/os mis fans que me siguen a veces casi impacientemente XD Y que han aprendido a amar a Lucas, mi personaje OC. Soy una persona que odia generalmente los OC y que ustedes y yo estemos enamoradas de él, me hace sentir muy realizada.

Así pues… ¡Felíz día de San Valentín!

Un año más ha pasado y seguí con la tradición que comencé hace dos años, de hacer este oneshot con Harry/Lucas en un día que se festeja esta fecha :)

¡Gracias a _Cherry Moon_ por betear este oneshot!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


End file.
